1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for fixedly mounting a case or the like box-shaped article and more particularly to a system for fixedly mounting a case or the like box-shaped article for housing therein an electric appliance such as receiver or the like to the body of a vehicle such as a motorcar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To fixedly mount a case for housing an electric appliance such as receiver or the like to the body of a motorcar there are hitherto made a variety of proposals. To facilitate understanding of the present invention, it will be helpful that typical conventional systems for fixedly mounting a case or the like box-shaped article are briefly described below with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2 each of which is a perspective view of a mounting base and a case employed for carrying out the conventional system, shown in a disassembled state.
In the conventional system as illustrated in FIG. 1, a case 2 to be fixedly mounted is adapted to be slidably fitted onto mounting base 1 usable for fixedly mounting on motor car (hereinafter referred to simply as mounting base). In the illustrated case the mounting base is formed by bending both the end parts of a plate.
Specifically, the case 2 is inserted into the mounting base 1 to reach a predetermined position located in the latter while the bottom of the case 2 is slidably displaced along guide rails 1a and 1b on both the ends of the mounting base 1 in the direction as identified by an arrow mark A. At this moment a tongue (not shown) on a fastener 3 disposed on each of the side walls of the mounting base 1 is fitted into a groove 2a on each of the side walls of the case 2. As a screw 3 on the fastener 3 is tightened, the tongue is moves upwardly into a recess 2a' on the guide groove 2a and it is then brought in abutment against the end face of the recess 2a' whereby the case 2 is fixedly mounted on the mounting base 1.
On the other hand, in the conventional system as illustrated in FIG. 2 a mounting base 10 usable for fixedly mounting on motorcar (hereinafter referred to simply as mounting base) includes a plurality of tongues 11 and 12 with cutouts 11a and 12a formed on both the side walls thereof and pins 14 and 15 projecting outwardly of the side walls of a case 12 are inserted into the cutouts 11a and 12a. Thereafter, a set screw 16 is tightened whereby the case 13 is fixedly mounted on the mounting base 10.
It should be noted that the mounting bases 1 and 10 are fixedly secured to the body of a motorcar at the predetermined position by tightening set screws (not shown) screwed through threaded holes 1b and 10b on the upper surface 1a and the lower surface 10a thereof.
In case of the conventional system as illustrated in FIG. 1 there is necessity for sparing the space of which length is determined longer than the dimension as measured in the direction of sliding movement of the case 2 so as to allow the latter to be fitted into the mounting base 1, because the case 2 is fixedly mounted on the mounting base 1 by inserting the former into the latter. Another drawback of the conventional system is that the case 2 tends to be displaced in the vertical direction in the form of vibration during movement of a motorcar, because firm mounting of the case 2is achieved merely by abutment of the tongue against the upper end face of the recess 2a'.
On the other hand, in case of the conventional system as illustrated in FIG. 2 displacing of the case 13 in the vertical direction as well as in the longitudinal direction is inhibited bacause the case 13 is fixedly mounted on the mounting base 10 by way of the steps of inserting the pins 14 and 15 into the cutouts 11a and 12a and then thrusting the former against the bottom of the latter by tightening the set screw 16. However, the case 13 tends to move idly in the transverse direction (as identified by arrow marks B in FIG. 2) due to dimensional tolerance specified for both the mounting base 10 and the case 12.